High School Musical: 15 Years Later
by JonasBigTime0916
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**High School Musical: 15 Years Later**

Summary

It's 15 years later, Troy and Gabriella are married with 5 kids, Chad and Taylor with 2, Jason and Kelsi with 2, Zeke and Sharpay with 2 and Ryan and Amanda haven't had kids yet but have decided to adopt.

The 'Gang' still lives in Albuquerque. Troy, Chad, and Jason all teach Physical Education at East High, while Troy and Chad took over Troy's fathers job as coach of the varsity boys basketball team, and Jason and Zeke are the coaches of the girls varsity basketball team. Zeke is also a Home Economics teacher, Taylor a Math, Gabriella a Science, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Ryan are head of the Drama Program, and Amanda is a History teacher, all at East High.

What's funny about this group of friends is that they aren't just friends, they're all family. They spend every holiday together from Christmas to the 4th of July, after spending the morning with their real families of course.

All of their children are best friends, and the oldest of each family attend East High. Once the 'Gangs' class graduated, the school had their cliques again. But boy, is that about to change.

**So what do you think, I promise the first chapter will be good!**

**xoxo,**

**xBreaking Free13x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Everybody, here's the first chapter to my new story, I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

_**September 6, 2022**_

_**6:00 AM**_

It was a cool fall morning in Albuquerque, and also the first day back to school. Gabriella and Troy Bolton were downstairs in the kitchen with their youngest Vanessa and their 5 year old Andy.

"Andy, why don't you go upstairs and wake up your brothers and sister and tell them to get ready for school," Troy told his youngest son.

Hopping out of his chair he replied to his father, "ok daddy," and ran up the stairs.

"Troy, will you please watch Nessa while I clean up her breakfast?" Gabi asked her husband.

"Sure Gab," he replied taking his daughter out of her high chair and playing with her on the kitchen floor.

All of a sudden they heard someone yell from upstairs, and they recognized the voice as the oldest son Robert.

"Andy! Get out NOW!" yelled a rather grumpy Robert.

"Daddy said it's time to get up fow school,"

**(I know how to spell, but I'm trying to write it like a 5 year old would say it)**

"Fine, I'm up okay?" Robert said heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

Andy, satisfied that he got his brother up, walked next door to his sisters room, only to find her already up and dressed brushing her hair.

"Good morning Andy. Are you ready for your first day of Kindergarden?" she asked him sweetly.

"Yeah, but I'm scawed," he said sitting on her bed.

She walked over and sat next to him and asked, "Aww little buddy, why are you scared?"

"What if I don't make any fwends? What if no one wikes me?"

"You'll make friends, I promise. You'll already have one friend, Matt. Plus the kids would have to be crazy not to like you," she told him.

"Come on Andy, lets go downstairs."

Sam picked up her little brother, but before going downstairs, checked Tyler's room to make sure he was up.

_He must be up already_, she thought.

When she walked downstairs, she found her other two brothers stuffing their faces, her mother playing with Vanessa, and her father already going over basketball plays.

She set Andy down on the floor and thought,

_I have the greatest family._

**Sam's P.O.V**

"Morning mom, morning dad," I said to my parents sitting down pouring myself a glass of orange juice and putting cream cheese on my bagel.

"Good morning sweetie, excited about being a sophomore this year?" mom asked me.

"Yeah, very excited. Is it ok if I walk to school with Lex and Kellie instead of you or dad driving me?" I hesitantly asked my mom.

"Sure you can. Rob, do you want to walk too?"

"Sure, why not? I'm going to call Eric, Cameron and Peter to see if they want to also," he told us.

As soon as my brother said Peter's name I suddenly started to listen. I have this huge crush on him, but to afraid to tell him. All of my friends even my parents say that it obvious that I like him, and that he likes me, but I think they're nuts.

"Sam, you really should tell Peter you like him, you'd be surprised by his answer," my dad told me.

They must have noticed my facial expression at the mention of his name.

_**7:00 AM**_

"Bye mom, bye dad! See you at school!" Robert and I shouted at the same time walking out the front door.

"Sam, Robert, Wait!"

I turned back to the front door and saw our two little brothers.

"What's up guys?" Rob asked walking up the steps.

"I wanted a hug," Andy said stretching his arms out to us.

"Ok little buddy," I said as I engulfed him in my arms and spun him around.

"Have a good first day of kindergarden."

"And you Ty, have a good first day of 5th grade," Rob to our 10 year old brother.

Once again we headed down the street and met up with our friends.

"Hey guys! How was everyone's summer?" I asked them.

"Other than hanging out with you guys, pretty boring," Peter replied making us laugh.

"So, what's everyone signing up for this year?" Cameron asked us all, with knowing glances.

"I'm going out for basketball again," my brother replied.

Peter and Eric agreed, then Eric asked Lex, Kel and I if we're going out for basketball again.

Lex and I said yes, but Kellie said, "I didn't go out yet, I'm only a freshman."

The rest of the walk to school we pretty much just talked about the up coming school year.

What everyone else didn't know was that I wanted to audition for the school musical as well as play basketball.

**Well, there's the first chapter of my new story! I hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated and wanted, as well as ideas for upcoming chapters.**

**Now go review!**

**xoxo**

**xBreaking Free13x**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 2, and just to let you know, this is all in Samantha's P.O.V unless it says someone else. Sorry I haven't been able to update in so long, I've been really busy. Now on with the chapter! Enjoy.

Chapter 2

_Monday_

_September 6, 2021_

_7:45 AM_

Our group of friends went their separate ways as we each went to our lockers.

All of us sophomores in our group were all in the same homeroom. Bet you can't guess who we have as our homeroom teacher.

Coach Bolton, aka Dad!

Ohh well, it should be pretty fun.

Robert, Peter, Lex, Eric and I all walked into homeroom and sat down still talking until we heard my dad start to talk.

"Welcome back to East High for another awesome school year. I hope everyone had a great summer," he told us.

There were some 'sures', 'yeah's, and 'whatevers' heard from the others, but nothing to extreme.

"Try-outs for varsity boys basketball will be held this Friday in the gym during free period, for any of you that want to try out, and girls try-outs will be this Thursday in the gym during free period," my dad said looking at our little group of friends, and I just smiled back at him.

"Auditions for the fall musicale are tomorrow during free period as well in the auditorium."

When my dad said that, I started to wonder if I really wanted to audition or if it was just a waste of my time.

The bell rang about five minutes later, except I didn't move, I was still sitting in my seat.

"Sam, Sam, hunny!" I heard my dad say to me as he was waving his hand in front of my face.

"What's going on, you're never out of it like this on the first day of school," he asked me.

"Tell you what Sammy, why don't you come to my office during free period and we'll talk about it, alright? Right now you need to get to class."

"Ok dad, I'll meet you in your room, but wait, in the guys locker room?"

"Don't worry, no one will be in there."

"Ok, good," I replied hugging my dad, then walking out the door to my Algebra II class.

As I walked out the door I ran into Chad, I mean Mr. Danforth.

"Hey Sam, where are you headed in such a hurry?" he asked me.

"I'm late for Algebra II, and I don't need to end up on the teachers bad side the first day of school," I replied to him laughing, because I was talking about Taylor.

Laughing, he told me, "You just let me know if she gives you any trouble, I know where she lives."

I just laughed and started to walk fast down the hall when he called, "Is your dad in the homeroom?"

"Yes!" I shouted back and ran down the now empty hall.

I walked into class just as the bell rang, and took a seat next to Peter.

"Hey, why are you late? I thought you came out of homeroom right behind us," Peter whispered to me.

"I ran into Chad on the way here, and I started talking to him," I replied whispering too.

"Mr. O'Reilly and Miss Bolton, please stop talking," Mrs. Danforth said to us, going back to taking attendance.

Peter and I snickered to ourselves, because we're so used to Taylor outside of school, that it's going to take us a while to see her as our teacher again.

"Peter and Sam, I don't want to have to ask you again to be quiet. If this keeps up I'm going to have to separate the two of you," she said, now getting frustrated with the two of us.

After about an hour class ended, and Mrs. Danforth stopped the two of us before we walked out the door.

"Peter, Sam, I'm sorry for snapping at the two of you, and I know that we have a very good relationship outside of school, but I have to treat you the same way as I would my other students. Just because you're like my own kids doesn't mean you get treated differently. Just remember not to talk during class. I am going to tell you this though, I'll allow you to pass notes, just don't get caught, and if I see you do it, I'll just pretend that I don't. How's that?" she asked us.

Peter and I just looked at each other and shook our heads, while I spoke for the both of us.

"We're sorry for the way we acted, we're just so used to you outside of school since summer vacation, that we forgot that you're our teacher now. We'll also try our hardest to not get caught passing notes, and thank you for allowing us to do that," I said for both Peter and I.

"Yeah, we're sorry. We won't talk again in your class when we're not supposed to, and we'll get A's on everyone of your tests," Peter told her.

I then shot him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look, and he just grinned back at me.

"I wouldn't go as far as you having to get all A's on every test, just try your hardest, and I'm always here after school or during free period if you need any extra help, and you know where I live, so it shouldn't be that hard for you to track me down. I have to get going, and you should too, see you later," she told us before she walked out the door and down the hall.

"Sam, I have to go to my locker, we'll meet up with everyone else by the stairs right?" Peter asked me.

"Actually, I have to go talk to my dad, so I can't meet up with you guys, but I'll catch up with you during lunch right? At the table we sat at all the time last year?" I asked him, sort of hesitating.

"Of course, what do you have to talk to your dad about?"

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Sure, see you later Sam."

"Adios Peter."

_**9:15 AM**_

Free Period 

"Hey Sam, wait up!" I heard Kellie call from behind me.

"Hey Kel, what's up?"

"Nothing much. What are you doing during free period? Are you meeting up with everyone else?" she asked.

"No, I gotta go talk to my dad, but I told Pete that I'd meet up with you guys during lunch at the table that we sat at all the time last year, you'll find out what table that is soon, don't worry," I said to her.

"Ok Sam, see you later!"

"Bye" I replied to her walking to my dads office.

With Kellie, Lex, Cameron, Robert, Peter, and Eric 

**(Robert's P.O.V.)**

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Cam asked walking up to us.

"Pretty good, I'm glad it's free period though," Lex said.

We all gave her weird looks and then Eric said, "Lex, it's the first day of school, I'm not even sick of it yet!"

That made all of us laugh, and caused Lex to glare at Eric. Boy if looks could kill, he would definitely be dead.

"Hey Robert, where's Sam and Peter?" Eric asked.

"Good question Eric, I have no idea," I said to him.

"Sam had to go talk to your dad about something. She said she'd meet us in the caf during lunch, but I don't know about Peter," Kellie answered.

'_Hm, I wonder what she has to talk to dad about, and I wonder where Peter is.' _I thought to myself.

Back with Sam 

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

I hesitantly opened the door to the guys locker room, hoping that my dad was right, that there wouldn't be anyone in there.

I walked through the locker room hall to my dad's office, thankful that there wasn't anyone there. I would have been so embarrassed if there was.

I lightly knocked on the door and waited.

About two seconds later I heard my dad tell me to come in.

I walked in to see my dad at his desk with his feet up reading the newspaper.

I sat down in one of the two chairs that were in front of his desk.

"What's on your mind hunny?" he asked now taking his feet off of the desk, and putting the paper down.

I just said slouched in the chair staring at the ground.

"I don't know," I said to him.

He just gave me a look telling me he knew something's wrong.

"Dad, would you be mad if I said I wanted to do something other than basketball this year?"

"Of course not Sam, what else do you want to do?"

"I want to audition for the fall musical," I said quietly, but I guess not quiet enough because my dad heard me.

"Good for you Sam."

"But what if I don't make it, and make a fool out of myself, and every one thinks that it's stupid?"

"Sammy, have I ever told you the story about your mom and I doing the musical when we were juniors?"

I shook my head, and he went on to explain how they did the musical their junior year, and how they turned the school upside down.

The bell then rang indicating free period was over. I stood up and hugged and thanked my dad, then walked to my next class.

End P.O.V.

Little did Sam know, that someone heard the conversation that she just had with her dad.

There you go, Chapter two. Who do you think heard Sam and her dad?

I wasn't too happy with this chapter, but you can be the judge, and let me know by reviewing. Suggestions are also wanted and appreciated, and if you hated this chapter let me know that too! Thanks.

Xoxo

xBreaking Free13x


	4. Not a Chapter Characters

**Some of you said that you were confused with the characters, so I put them up and some other things about them.**

**Hope it helps!**

Troy and Gabriella Bolton-33 (Troy will be 34 in October, and Gabriella will be 34 in December)

Robert Shane Bolton- 15, dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, 5'6'', obsessed with basketball, 10th grade, smart

(A.K.A Rob… D.O.B March 5, 2007)

Samantha Rene Bolton- 15, dark curly brown hair, blue eyes, 5'1'', obsessed with basketball, likes to sing (but no one knows), smart, 10th grade.

(A.K.A Sam…D.O.B March 5, 2007)

Tyler Samuel Bolton- 10, brown hair, hazel eyes, loves basketball, 5th grade

(A.K.A. Ty…D.O.B June 30, 2012. He was adopted.)

Andrew Michael Bolton- 5, brown hair, brown eyes, plays basketball, kindergarten

(A.K.A Andy…D.O.B February 19, 2016)

Vanessa Anne Bolton- 9 months, dirty blond hair, green eyes

(A.K.A. Nessa, or Ness…D.O.B January 3, 2021, she was also adopted.)

Chad and Taylor Danforth-33 (Chad will be 34 in February, and Taylor will be 34 in November)

Alexis Rachel Danforth- 14, brown hair, brown eyes, 5'5", loves basketball, smart, 9th grade

(A.K.A. Lexi or Lex…D.O.B. December 4, 2008)

Matthew Ryan Danforth- 5, brown hair, brown eyes, loves basketball, kindergarten

(A.K.A. Matt…D.O.B August 17, 2016)

Jason and Kelsi Cross- 33 (Jason will be 34 in February, and Kelsi will be 34 in April)

Eric Daniel Cross- 15, blond hair, green eyes, 5'5", loves basketball, plays the drums, smart, 10th grade

(D.O.B. May 1, 2007)

Kellie Marie Cross- 14, light brown hair, brown eyes, 5'3", plays basketball, loves acting, smart. 9th grade

(A.K.A. Kel…D.O.B September 9, 2008)

Zeke and Sharpay Baylor- 33 (Zeke will 34 in January, and Sharpay will be 34 in July)

Cameron Logan Baylor- 14, blond hair, brown eyes, loves basketball, 5'6", smart, 9th grade

(A.K.A. Cam…D.O.B September 6, 2008)

Paige Nicole Baylor- 10, brown hair, brown eyes, Drama Queen, 5th grade

(A.K.A Drama Queen…D.O.B. July 9, 2012)

Ryan and Amanda Evans- 33 (Ryan will be 34 in November, and Amanda will be 34 in August)

They don't have any children yet, but are planning on adopting very soon.


	5. Chapter 4

_**12:15 PM**_

_**Lunch**_

**Sam's P.O.V.**

_Finally, it's time for lunch._

It's been such a long day, and I can't wait to just go sit down with my friends and relax.

As I walked into the cafeteria, I looked over to my right and saw my brother at our normal table, sitting by himself waiting for everyone else to come and join him.

"Hey Sam, how's your day been?" my brother asked me.

"It's been pretty good, how about yours Rob?"

"Alright, so what did you have to talk to dad about during free period?"

_Great, I was hoping that he wouldn't ask me that. I don't know what to tell him, because I don't want to tell him about the musicale. I'll think of something, or maybe, just the truth._

"I'll wait and tell you when everyone else gets here."

Just as I said that, every one came and sat down, Peter sitting next to me.

"Okay, so do all of you want to know what I went to talk to my dad about during free period?" I asked them hoping they would say no.

"Yeah," every one replied.

"Well," I started.

"Before I tell you, you all have to promise me that you won't flip out or laugh at me okay?"

"Sam, why would we ever laugh at you?" Eric asked.

"Well, I went to talk to my dad because I want to audition for the musical, but I was afraid to because I didn't know how every one else would react, or what every one else would think," I said, playing with my food.

"Sam, that's awesome, why would we flip out?" Lex asked.

"Because it's not basketball or anything like that," I stated.

"That doesn't mean anything to us, you're doing what you want to do and we're gonna support you no matter what," Cam reassured me.

"In fact Sam, I was thinking of auditioning too. At my old school I was in the musical twice. Do you want to audition together?" Peter asked me.

"Um, sure why not," I hesitated.

"Cool, this is gonna be awesome. Both Peter and Sam in the musical together. I can't wait to watch it," Kellie exclaimed.

"You still gonna do basketball?" Eric asked both of us.

We looked at each other and nodded.

"Duh, of course we're still going to do basketball, why wouldn't we?" I asked.

"Good point," Lex said while taking a bite of her sandwich.

"So, now that that's done and over with, what are we going to do this weekend? We have to hang out like always," Cam asked us.

"How about we hang out at our place Saturday night?" Robert asked, while looking at me asking if it was alright.

"Yeah, you can come over around 7ish, and we can play games, watch movies, like always," I said agreeing with my older brother.

"Sure, sounds like a plan," Eric said, as we heard the bell ring.

**Sorry this chapter's short, I wanted to get it up before I go back to school. It was longer, but I decided to shorten it to get it up faster. The next chapter I hope should be up with in the next week, since I start school in about 10 days, but I'm not sure with soccer starting. Hope you liked it! **

**xoxo**

**xBreaking Free13x **


End file.
